Imperium of Antiquian Science
The Imperium of Antiquian Science & Technology is a futuristic military faction founded by the 1st Lesser Deific Ventilus King, Joshua Zephyrius/Josh the Hedgehog. It is established to defend the whole planetary system of Antiquus from the invading forces of Doctor Shell/EggRey and Professor Johnny Intello/Trollus. From 3237-3238 ATS, their headquarters was the underground facility beside the Zephyeur Castle. In 3239 ATS, the construction of the planetary Anticytheris Receptacle made the Imperium to transfer their headquarters there. This will turn them into a third galactic power. History Original 3237 3238 3239 3240 Parallel Imperial Awakening, 3237 Astral Alliance, 3237 Imperium x Jkirk Federations 3238 Empyrdom of Anticytheris, 3239 Notable Accomplishments Data Transport System Tachyonic Travel Rey-Graviton Travel System Graviton Control Hadron Ballistics Airwall Systems SHP Weaponry SCP Weaponry Rift Aspect Arsenal of Weapons Finger of Judgment Buildings Imperium Headquarters : The core structure of the faction built underground by Antiquian workers and modified by Materia Downloaders. It has a built-in Astral Mechanism to cater transmissions from allied forces outside Imperial territory. Stronghold : A main structure of an Imperial outpost. It produces Materia Downloaders in order to construct defensive structures and Power Processors to provide power to most Imperial structures. It is usually built in the vicinity of resource nodes, such as mineral fields and oil wells. It can store resources as well. Empyrean Minaret : An auxiliary structure of a stronghold. It can release Pyre Flares to use for a battle involving high levels of fog of war. Purifier Well : A resource-gathering structure that extracts oil underground. It is illustrated as an open factory surrounded by a facility that refines the product. The boring is protected by a cylindrical carapace made from steel and will open like a hatch when the facility is under the process of extraction. The Imperium does not use the well for vehicular fuel of its own units (since they are powered by natural energy through the Natura Flow Core installed in them), but for economical purposes, such as product exporting and domestic usage. Electroballistic Pit : An auxiliary structure of a stronghold. It serves as a hall that calls for orbital strikes through Stormlifts, EMP bombs containing a special magical signature of Lumineadharian elemental magic and can fly to the target destination through a Rey-Graviton Module. Lightning Harriers target a certain area and signals the Pit to lay siege on the desired area. Power Processor : An energy reservoir of the Imperium, built to send power to Imperial buildings within its ergokinetic matrix. The processor gathers natural energy around it with a Natura Lattice Processor and forms the matrix to provide the power to the Imperial structures around it. Warrior Dome : The infantry producer of the Imperium. It serves as the training hall for all Imperial warriors. Machina Mill : An Imperial ground factory. It manufactures Imperial mechanical units and Machinas (mech-like tanks). Floating Hatch : A massive airport of the Imperium. The underground variant consists of a 5-hectare field with built-in 30 hangars for air vehicles and 5 hangars for aerostats (airships). There is no known variant above sea level until the construction of the Anticytheris Receptacle, the planetary fortress of the Imperium. Nautical Bay : A large port of the Imperium. It is only built near the shoreline to allow naval units to traverse the vast oceans of Antiquus. None of these structures can be built on the Anticytheris Receptacle. Ethereal Pod : A support structure built to sustain structure security of an Imperial territory. It is illustrated as a flat pod with metallic bars attached to it. These bars are linked to nearby Imperial structures. This allows the Pod to restore shields of all Imperial structures connected to it. Armamentarium : A weaponry facility of the Imperium. It manufactures new weapons for the Imperial ground forces. It also facilitates innovations to any Imperial weapon available. It cannot be hacked by normal means—only magic users can do so with specific abilities that allow them to view the data inside the node. Argent Spire : A special facility for Lightning Harrier training. It is an extension of the Armamentarium. Astral Hub : The main hub of all Imperial data. It stores Imperial data in separate Data Transport Nodes inside it. Like the Armamentarium, it cannot be hacked by normal means—only magic users can do so with specific abilities that allow them to view the data inside the node. Deviation Substrate Patrol Tower Hidden Chamber Primeval Archives Battle Units Infantry= *Lightning Harrier *Aetherblader *Dragonadier *Vareionic Trooper MTBA |-| Vehicles= *Graviton Bike *Storm Machina **Firestorm Machina **Snowstorm Machina *Aerial Warmouse *Ground Warmouse *Electromagnet Chassis *Harken Ballister *Quadra Rampart *Rift Strait - a massive yet portable vehicle that can warp in units manufactured directly from the Imperium's main territory. It has very durable armor specifically made for withstanding explosive attacks in the middle of the field and a remote shielding function to deflect energy attacks. However, it cannot attack and suffers from incredibly slow movement. *Deviator |-| Air Vehicles= *Prismatic Arch *Azure Eidolon *Peregrine Chassis *Reality Invader |-| Airships= *Empyrean Dirigible *Aetheris Dome *Hecatoncherein Carapace |-| Vessels= *Abyssal Chassis *Gishilian Scale *Mystical Galleon *Ordnance Deck *Abyssal Scyther |-| Experimentals= *Tachyon *Baryon *Neo Hadron *Graviton *Anticytheris Receptacle *Garudion **Caeleus Mode **Thalassus Mode *Atlancific Plate *Celerean Trooper - a set of organic troopers possessing Joshua's Celerean blood in order to harness Tachyon Magic in battle. **Decelerator **Accelerator **Temporal Amalgamate *Pyron Nadirflamme Lupii Divisions *Primordial Mech Squadron **Tachyon **Baryon **Graviton **Neo Hadron *Argentic Armada *Empyrean Armada Category:Factions Category:Armies Category:Imperium Category:Sonic Fandom Related